noah, exorcist
by Discordia Design
Summary: Kanda began to hiss like a teakettle releasing steam. Lavi grinned, hands held out, palms facing towards the sky.
1. dance, rain

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the D. Gray- Man series or it's characters. All rights belong to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Kanda began to hiss like a teakettle releasing steam.

Lavi grinned, hands held out, palms facing towards the sky.

It was going to rain soon.

Lavi was being outrageous because he could, because it was expected of him, and Kanda was in one of his oddly contradictory moods today. The kind where he tried extra hard to be prickly and difficult to deal with yet caved to silly demands with only a few scathing glares and vaguely inhuman growls. It was an open secret to nearly everyone save Allen that Kanda was a bit of a pushover when in these moods, eyes darting around with contempt and what have been restrained warmth.

It was a very curious combination of hate and camaradience that Lavi dearly wanted to get to the bottom of but knew better than test that boundary today. Kanda only had so much tolerance before he lost his chance.

Instead he keep his arms held out in front of him, his irritated travel companion staring at him incredulously for a long minute. A harsh glare promising pain later and Kanda put his fisted left hand on top of Lavi's open left hand.

It was enough.

Lavi softened his grin into something less exuberant and more thoughtful, seriously considering leaving it at this. Kanda glanced over then back at the road. The clouds blocked the sun and the wind was cold.

With a mental shrug Lavi pulled, Kanda stumble forward slightly, murder in his eyes for the surprise, and Lavi reached out to grab Kanda's other hand. Quick to take advantage of the momentary confusion Lavi spun them around, dirt kicking up wildly. He pulled again, with less force, and around they went once more. Kanda gritted his teeth but didn't let go, easily keeping pace.

He didn't notice at first when the first droplets rain began to fall, too enraptured with trying to catch the second by second expressions on Kanda's face. Mostly variations of anger, resignation, confusion, and why-am-I-doing-this. He thought about stopping when he felt his hair start to get damp, just then, gentle as moonlight, he was tugged forward. Lavi grinned and slid closer.

He was dancing in the rain with a moody swordsman. Laughter bubbled it's way to the surface and Kanda huffed in familiar exasperation at Lavi, ignoring the way they were nearly tripped over themselves and each other in order to keep spinning.

They might be late getting back to headquarters on time.

That was alright with Lavi.

Maybe if they keep going around in circles they could keep the moment for a little bit longer, until lightning tore open the sky and all that was left was an apprentice and a swordsman, fingers loosely intertwined with rain and quiet thoughts.


	2. kore, persephone

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the D. Gray- Man series or it's characters. All rights belong to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Pomegranates, he thinks. Lenalee's smile when she sees Komui after a mission. Allen sneaking in the time to scam some poor souls out of their wallets and then some as a form of information gathering. Kanda resolutely ignoring him while meditating. The look of quiet awe and soft naivety on Krory's face when he discovers something mundane but new and fascinating to him. Miranda fidgeting with the sleeves of her uniform while waiting for the carriage to take them out of town. Timothy trying to decide who to play with after his tutoring sessions in between missions.

He grabs another book from the library when he feels urge to plant these moments - he wants to make a garden out of their laughter and the lights in their eyes. He can almost feel the seeds in his pocket, small, so small, and they weigh more than the world, more than he can bare. It starts with a girl surrounded by white coffins, grief as heavy as some moonless night staring up at him, and never quite stopped. A well-worn playing card is kept close at all times, a lingering reminder in the back of his head and his insides do a terrible thing like clenching when he thinks of a blood stain in a bamboo forest.

In the margins of documents and between sentences of an essay he can see Kanda stalking after him down the halls for stealing another hair tie, Miranda fumbling to hold onto her tray and the look of triumph she gives herself when she doesn't drop anything, Emilia scolding Timothy in the courtyard for managing to hurt himself again, Allen trying to explain this or that to Krory while waiting for Komui to sort through his desk. He picks out a different book to bring back to the room. The towering stakes of books hoarded in he and Bookman's room is the same as ever, paper and parchment taking up every free space available.

The seeds stay in his pocket but he can imagine the taste-

He leaves the books on his bed to grab the latest newspapers Bookman has brought back with him. He flicks through the pages with practiced ease and he only sees a garden he can never have.


End file.
